


Bring It On Home

by Fidelius



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: ...maybe? I don't know. Rook is mated to and fucking all of them, Alpha Jacob Seed, Alpha John Seed, Alpha Joseph Seed, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Deputy | Judge (Far Cry), Over worked Rook, Polyamory, Polygamy, Public Display of Affection, Scenting, This is mostly just a quick thing that involves kisses and that is about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidelius/pseuds/Fidelius
Summary: Public displays of affection aren't something the Seeds approve of. Until they do.Rook doesn't mind.
Relationships: Male Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200





	Bring It On Home

**Author's Note:**

> Listen.   
> I have no idea what I am doing. [MoMoMomma](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma) assures me that this isn't a dumpster fire full of tires but I am forever a skeptic. 
> 
> Either way, like Rook I have an unapologetic crush on the Seeds. Hopefully you enjoy this garbage I made for you.

If Rook never saw the Hanscome kids again in his life it would be too soon. In the span of twelve hours they’d stolen a cow, lit a field on fire, stolen another cow and dyed it purple, and wreck three different cars. He had no idea what was going on with the universe but it needed to stop because if he had to arrest another nine year old he was going to quit. 

Rook didn’t look forward to the last few hours of his double shift. Even if he was lucky enough to finish it at his desk he still had hours of paperwork - almost exclusively regarding the Hanscomes - and almost no energy to do it. He just wanted to go home and see his men. Part of the appeal of Hope County had been the smaller population. He’d been promised a slower way of life with less crime and easy going folks. Truth be told, he’d found that for the first eight months he’d been with the department, but then school had let out for the summer and things had gotten a whole hell of a lot less peaceful. 

He didn’t know what the good people of Hope Country were feeding their kids but he’d appreciate it if they stopped. 

The thought of food reminded Rook that he hadn’t had so much as a sip of water in hours. He’d had plans to meet John for breakfast but he’d been out on a call. Pushing open the door to the Sheriff’s department Rook did a mental scan of the snacks in his desk. Last he’d checked he had a packet of peanut butter crackers in there. If he was lucky the coffee would be fresh. He wasn’t counting on it because he was the only person in the office who actually made the coffee but stranger things had happened. 

Like Joseph coming into the office and sitting at Rooks desk. 

Rook didn’t say anything until he drew level with Joseph but he was curious. It wasn’t normal for Joseph to visit him at work. It wasn’t normal for Joseph to be seen with him in public outside of church functions. As far as the people of Hope County were concerned, Deputy Rook Judge was John Seed’s feisty Omega. Joseph had an image to protect and spending too much time with his brother-in-law didn’t do anything for that image. 

And yet, there he was. Plain as day. Sitting at Rook’s desk like it was his by right. Handsome as ever, the sight of him made something in Rook’s belly quiver. He had a handful of hours left to go before he could clock out and more than anything he wanted to not be at work. He loved his job but he was bone tired and wanted food, at least one cuddle session, and to sleep in his big ass bed with at least one of his mates. 

“Deputy Rook.” Joseph said, his ass still firmly planted in Rook’s chair, “I have been given a message for you.” 

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask if the message was from God. He thought better of it when Joseph pushed to his feet and crowded into Rook’s space. 

Rook took a half step back to allow Joseph some room. Normally, when Joseph got in his face it was because they were at home and he was taking what he wanted. What they _both_ wanted. But they weren’t at home on the ranch. They were in the Sheriff’s station in the middle of Fall’s End. He knew Joseph knew that, and yet, even as he made more room Joseph kept coming. He pushed forward until he was almost flush against Rook. Fully in his space, their faces inches apart. 

“John had to go back to work but he left you a snack in the fridge in the break room.” 

Rook licked his lips and nodded, “Okay. Thanks. You coulda ju-.” 

“My dear brother also asked me to give you this.” 

Rook wasn’t expecting to feel Joseph’s hands cup his face or to feel thumbs softly trace over his cheek bones. He certainly wasn’t expecting Joseph to close the already limited space between them and press a kiss to his forehead.

They were in public. Sure, there were only a few other people in the office, but all of them could see what was going on. All of them were witnessing Joseph Seed, beloved Preacher and avid anti-fornication activist, pressing _his lips_ against Rook’s body. Yes, it was just his forehead. And yes, it had already been explained that it was ‘from John’. But facts were facts, and the fact was that Joseph hadn’t so much as shook Rook’s hand in public ever. They’d never had body contact in front of anyone from town. Joseph rarely touched him when John or Jacob were around. But there he was, in front of God and at least two deputies, kissing Rook’s forehead. 

And...it was nice. Rook knew it wasn’t from John. In his life John had never kissed a forehead. He kissed hands, cheeks, cocks, nipples, mouths, and the occasional asshole. But never a forehead. That wasn’t who John was. Forehead kisses were for people who wanted to express love. Rook knew John loved him, but their love wasn’t soft and easy. It was fast and loud and just a little bit aggressive. 

The kiss Joseph pressed to Rooks forehead wasn’t from his brother. It was from him, and they both knew it. 

“He asks that you hurry home. You’re missed.” Joseph said as he pulled back slightly. 

Rook had no problem believing that _that_ had been the message from John. Hurry home. Come back to us. Don’t go in to work today. Those were all things John had said to him and would absolutely say again. Unlike Joseph’s forehead kiss, they were part of Rook and John’s day to day. Part of their banter as mates. Never once, in all the time that Rook had been mated to the three Seed Alphas had Joseph asked him to hurry home. He’d never said he’d missed Rook. 

Except, he had. Just then. He’d also unleashed a pretty heavy, at least for him, display of public affection. 

Rook liked it. 

Before anything more could happen - like Rook saying ‘fuck it’ and climbing Joseph like a tree - he stepped back and smiled. 

“I’ll be sure to let him know you passed on his message.”

Rook kept his eyes soft as he spoke. He wanted Joseph to know he understood. Wanted him to know how much he loved that the Alpha had pushed outside his comfort zone to ease some of Rook’s exhaustion at work. 

Joseph wasn’t a simple man and he was better at reading people than almost anyone Rook had ever met in his life. He knew Joseph understood that he was appreciated. 

“You do that.” Joseph said as he stepped away from Rook’s desk, “John drove me into town. I’ll need your truck to get home.” 

Rook raised an eyebrow but handed over his keys. 

“Have faith, Deputy. Someone will be here to bring you home. I’ve never left a member of my flock behind yet.” 

Rook snorted as Joseph turned and walked towards the door. That man was almost too much. 

Instead of focusing on Joseph and his new interest in public affection, Rook turned his mind towards the food in the fridge and knocking out the reports he needed to finish. He had three hours to go before he could leave, and he wasn’t about to let them drag on. 

Rook wasn’t sure how sixteen hour shifts were supposed to make for fresh or effective law enforcement but apparently stolen tractors and dinomite filled washing machines - seriously, what the hell was going on with the kids in their county - waited for no man. He’d done two weeks worth of work in his shift and he was ready to clock out and go the fuck home. 

When Joseph had taken his truck, Rook had assumed it would be Staci who came to pick him up. Staci handled almost everything the ranch needed done in town. He hadn’t expected Jacob to be leaning back against his truck or John to be sitting on the hood with a to-go cup of coffee in his hand when he walked out of the station. But that was exactly what he got. 

“Where’s Staci?” The question slipped out before Rook had a chance to think. 

John, ever the asshole, brought his hand to his chest and made a face like he’d been wounded. 

“Did you hear that, Jacob? We come all the way out here for our Omega and he asks for someone else. What did we do to offend our Lord so that he would send us such a wrathful, mean mate?” 

Rook rolled his eyes and held out his hand for the coffee. John was just as dramatic as Joseph and he loved them both for it; even if half the time he felt like he was mated to a bunch of teen aged girls.

John jumped down off the truck and sauntered across the small stretch of sidewalk between them. As soon as he was close enough he held out the coffee for Rook to take. Instead of letting go of the cup when Rook tried to take it, John used it to pull the Deputy closer. 

“Ah ah ah, no coffee til you give me some sugar. I’ve been missing you all day, sweetheart.” 

Rook had missed him too. More than he could explain. He’d missed all three of them. Long shifts were never easy but after coming to live and work in Hope County they’d become worse than ever. He knew it was because back in Brooklyn no one had been waiting for him. A long shift was something that kept his time occupied so that he wasn’t all alone in his apartment. He hadn’t had anyone to go home to back east. Now he did. When he left the ranch for work he was leaving three men behind. His men. And he missed them every minute that he was away.

It didn’t take much effort to close the space between them and press his lips against John’s. It took even less to let John wrap him in a hug while he took control of the kiss. 

John’s kiss was as demanding as Joseph’s had been tender. He wasn’t rough but he took what he wanted, what he knew to be his. And Rook let him. He enjoyed it when John was possessive. He liked the feeling of his mate’s strong arms wrapped around him, their scents mingling as they reacquainted themselves after long hours apart. John needed to remind himself who Rook belonged to and Rook, for all that he was a modern Omega who believed in and fought for Omega’s Rights, needed to let him. 

That was why he didn’t protest when John kissed over his cheeks and down his jaw line to his neck. It was why he stood still even as John’s teeth grazing over his scent gland made his knees go weak. 

Rook could see Jacob over John’s shoulder where he still rested against the door of his truck. He was watching them openly, desire evident on his face. 

It confused Rook. First Joseph had come into his office and touched him while people looked on and now John was scenting him intimately while Jacob openly watched and appreciated it. It wasn’t unheard of for an Omega to have more than one Alpha and Rook wasn’t ashamed of his men or his needs. But the brothers had made it clear to him that sharing him the way they did was unseemly in the eyes of the good people of Hope county. According to Joseph, the Lord wouldn’t mind but his flock wasn’t as kind or forgiving. Which had been an epic statement considering that half of Joseph’s sermons focused on God’s wrath and jealousy. 

He’d never expected Jacob or Joseph to show their interest in public. Hell, he could barely get John to do more than hold his hand or kiss his cheek. But here they were, in the center of town, scenting and necking like a couple of teenagers while another Alpha looked on with interest. 

Rook could feel the looks people were sending them. Long as his shift had been it was barely four in the afternoon on a Wednesday. The sun was high and their business was on full display to anyone who wanted to see it. And if the people who had stopped dead in their tracks all over Main street were any indication, a whole hell of a lot of people wanted to see. 

“People are watching.” Rook half whispered as John licked up his neck. 

“Let em.” 

That was all the warning Rook got before Jacob pushed away from the truck and moved towards him and John. 

Rook didn’t even have time to blink before Jacob was leaning over John’s shoulder and kissing him. It was over almost before it started. Just a quick press of lips and then nothing. But Jacob didn’t move away after. He stayed right where he was, crowded up against his brother’s back as John licked, kissed, and nipped at Rook’s neck. 

“Hi, baby.” Jacob’s tone was thick with desire and Rook couldn’t help but hum in pleasure. “You ready to go home?” 

“Yeah.” Rook’s reply was barely more than a gasp as John bit down at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. 

He wasn’t sure what had gotten into his Alphas but he wasn’t going to complain about it. He liked that they were telling everyone that he belonged to them. Sure, they’d be fodder for the old gossips that hung out in the general store, but what else was new? If people wanted to talk, he’d let them. He had nothing to be ashamed of.


End file.
